Stealing a Beloved Butterfly
by Dragonzombie333
Summary: Inuyasha/Loveless cross cover, Sess/Soubi pairing maybe Inu too. Takes place right after Soubi finds out Seimei has a new fighter and Ritsuka refuses to run away with him. Soubi is desperate for a master to own him, surely Sess can help.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Inuyasha closed the door to his hotel room, and leaned against it with a sigh. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. If he had to sit though one more damn PR meeting he was going to shove tessaiga down someones throat.

He stripped off the uncomfortably confining, formal business jacket and shirt and flopped onto the stiff mattress that, however top rate it might be, paled in comparison to Sesshomaru's bed.

Sesshomaru had sent him on yet another business trip over seas. They were in the process of merging companies with some successful cooperation in New York. The first few trips he had been sent on were simple and had only been a one day event, this one, however was on day three and didn't look like it would be ending any time soon.

Inuyasha laid with his face in the pillows for a moment, disappointed that they held none of his mates scent, because Sesshomaru himself couldn't be bothered with simple tedious paper signing and therefore did not come with him. Inuyasha would never admit it but he hated being away from the demon lord, hated being away from his scent, his touch, hated being away from those hypnotizing amber eyes and voice that could melt him down to his toes.

He rolled over onto his back and unbuttoned his pants, just thinking of his mate had him hard and straining against …... the chastity device Sesshomaru had put on him before sending him on this cursed business trip.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, not only had he been sent away from his mate but he wasn't even allowed to masturbate. Sesshomaru was cruel about it too, he had used one of the plastic ones, knowing Inuyasha could easily break it to free himself, so the hanyou would have to willingly obey him.

Inuyasha whimpered, he was so hard and the damn thing was so tight it was painful. He dug around in his pocket until he retrieved his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. Maybe talking to the bastard would take his mind off of it.

Sesshomaru answered on the third ring.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to call and tell you what a bastard you are."

"Then I am hanging up."

"Wait, ….. I …. " He balled one hand into a fist in the sheets and bit his lip. "Please let me take the damn thing off."

"No."

"Damn it Sesshomaru, why are you such a fucking asshole?"

The demon lord ignored the pup's little out burst.

"Have the papers been signed?"

Inuyasha growled.

"No. The other companies rep. is a know-it-all bitch, she keeps going over the contract like she's getting ripped off or some shit. Like this isn't the best opportunity her stupid little company has ever been offered. She should be on her knees begging to be able to sign the fucking contract but no, she's sitting around with her thumb up her ass, waisting my time!"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps you should give her lessons, after all you do know a thing or two about being on your knees begging, don't you?"

Inuyasha's cock throbbed just a bit harder at those words.

"Fucking A Sesshomaru, please just let me take the damn thing off."

"Fine, do as you please." The demon lord's voice had turned cold enough to make Inuyasha shiver. "You can expect to reap the consequences of your actions when you return."

Sesshomaru snapped the cellphone shut before Inuyasha could reply, tucked it neatly back into his pocket and returned his attention to the paintings he had purchased the day before. He had known Inuyasha wouldn't be able to obey the order not to pleasure himself. The pup was simply insatiable, it was one of the things that made him so appealing.

That is why Sesshomaru had already been devising the hanyou's punishment before he had actually committed the transgression. Sesshomaru knew of all the things Inuyasha liked, flowers and butterflies were not among them. He looked from the painting in his hands of a beautiful flock of brilliantly color blue butterflies taking flight over a lush green field filled with wild flowers, to the tasteless poster-littered walls of Inuyasha's room. Yes, he looked forward to seeing the hanyou's reaction to what he had planned.

First he needed to go and hire the artist of this painting who's scent, which still lingered on the canvas, was so intriguing. It was the scent of someone desperately heart broken and Sesshomaru knew several cures for that.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, kneeling on the studio floor in the prestigious art college he attended, Soubi stared down, watching the brush clenched in his hand move deafly over a pristine white canvas, spreading and gliding though a sheen of bright glossy red acrylic.

It hurt, it hurt worse than any pain Soubi had ever endured, which was a great many. Why did nobody want him? Why wasn't he good enough? First with Ritsu, now with Seimei. Not even Ritsuka would keep him, not the way Soubi wanted to be kept, _needed_ to be kept.

'_This body's only use is to follow orders_.'

But his sacrifice wouldn't order him, wouldn't own him and didn't want to. Ritsuka wanted Soubi to be his own master, the boy didn't understand how impossible that was. Soubi needed to be owned the way fire needs to have oxygen. He craved authority, longed to be possessed, controlled, commanded, punished.

He had not been held since his last time with Ritsu and his body ached to be taken. But nobody wanted it. Nobody wanted _him_ and it hurt, it hurt so bad. Soubi would have welcomed any other pain to erase this feeling of rejection and loss.

'_Why am I so easy to throw away?_'

'_So easy to replace_.'

'_Nisei_.'

'_I'll kill him_.'

The strokes across the canvas were slow even and precise, but Soubi wasn't at all focused on the painting.

'_Seimei has a new fighter_.'

'_I'm not needed_.'

That knowledge left a gaping hole in Soubi, that he wasn't sure anything would ever fill. Abandoned. Discarded. Useless.

Soubi looked up, annoyed when Koi's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts from only an inch or two away.

"Sou-channnn. What do you prefer, a cigarette or a lollipop?"

'_I would prefer to crush a certain fighter, like a flee_.'

Soubi didn't answer, just continued to glare at the overly optimistic blond.

"Why don't you take a break? You've been working all day, they even said your face is scary. Try talking to Koi-chan."

Soubi's irritated look worsened into a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Koi asked.

"My face?" Soubi cocked an eye brow at him.

"Yes, yes." Koi nodded. "You need something sweet." He pointed the lollipop that had previously been in his mouth, at Soubi, offering the candy to him.

Soubi relented and took it. Placing the candy against his lips, he returned his gaze to the unfinished painting on the floor, giving a slight nod to indicate that he would talk to Koi.

"Ah …. How do I say this? ….. I …." He paused staring at the painting, as if hoping it would give him some kind of answer. "I was thinking... Why am I so easy to throw away?"

'_Throw away?_' Koi looked confused.

Soubi looked up but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Why won't anyone take me? …... I …."

Soubi's eyes were open but Koi could tell his friend wasn't really seeing the room they were sitting in. Soubi was right next to him and yet seemed so far away, he might as well have been on the other side of the country. He just looked so lost, it made Koi's heart ache.

'_What could have happened to make Soubi this miserable?_'

"When someone decides to go, I will always be left behind." Soubi's voice was quiet, he seemed to be more thinking out loud, rather than talking _to_ Koi. "After all, I'm like garbage. So I'm just going to be thrown away in the end, aren't I?"

Koi's eyes widened at that. '_No... You're not like garbage at all. It's not that_.' He thought, wondering if Soubi misunderstood him.

"Why are you so depressed, Sou-chan?" Koi asked, concerned.

'_Seimei has a fighter_...

_Other than me_ …...

_Why? _…...

_Even though I always was good_...

_Nisei … I want to kill you_.'

Koi's words snapped Soubi out of his thoughts again.

"Sou-chan, what a strange face …... I'm not joking, it's really scary. What happened?"

Suddenly one of their class mates came to the door seeming out of breath, as if she had rushed to get there.

"Agatsuma-san, there is a very important man in the gallery, he wants to meet you."

Soubi just stared at the young woman, completely confused.

"Come on." Koi said dragging the taller man to his feet. "You need something to get your mind off of what ever it is that's depressing you anyway, so let's go see who it is."

Soubi didn't particularly want to go see who it was, however he didn't particularly feel like putting up a fight either. So he allowed himself to be led through the college halls to the art gallery, leaving his cell phone where it lay, on top of his bag in the studio.

Ritsuka hung up without leaving a message and glared at his phone. Soubi wasn't answering. The young neko sighed.

"You're supposed to answer."

Ebony hair slightly rustled as the disheartened boy shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, irritated.

Koi peered through one of the galleries many large windows in hopes to get a glance at this so called very important man.

"Maybe it's that hot-shot business man who's been buying up all your paintings lately." Koi offered, beaming a suggestive smile at Soubi.

Soubi was looking at the floor with that same distant, blankness in his eyes and didn't even seem to have heard Koi.

"Hey, snap out of it already. Did you even know that your paintings have been famous around here lately?"

Soubi looked up at that.

"No."

"What do you mean, no? The guy bought every single one of your paintings and paid off your tuition, how can you not have heard about this?"

Soubi wondered for a moment if someone had tried to tell him about this and he had been so distracted by the fact that he had been replaced as Seimei's fighter, that he didn't even realize it.

"You're hopeless, you know that." Koi sighed, taking the lollipop from where it was loosely held between Soubi's lips. He reached up and straightened the collar of the black turtle-neck that Soubi was wearing so it completely hid the bandages on his neck.

"You gotta look presentable when you meet your first big client." The blond assured, then opened the door to the gallery and ushered Soubi to go inside.

Soubi gave Koi an aggravated glare, he didn't want to do this right now. Koi just waved him off with a cheery smile, shewing him in the direction of the lobby and Soubi reluctantly went. He had way to much on his mind to worry about being professional and polite with a respected client right now.

That is until he rounded the corner and found himself standing in front of said respected client. Then he had to try and remember what spectacular chain of events had occurred to give him permission to be standing in the presence of this imposing man.

He was impressively tall with even more impressively long silver-white hair and was clad head to toe in perfectly tailored, expensive looking white and gray silk. The corral white, knee length trench coat he wore was left unbuttoned, showing the casual business button up shirt underneath was a soft cool gray which went well with the darker slate gray of his fashionable business slacks. A cashmere scarf, a deep rich royal red, draped loosely around his shoulders and seemed to compliment the outfit with its startling contrast of color.

The man tapped a thin wire frame pair of glasses against his lips as he gazed at a painting Soubi had finished yesterday, that now hung on the wall before him. When he turned his attention to Soubi, the fighter had to suppress an urge to shiver as piercing ice cold amber eyes settled on him, calculating and seeming to appraise his entire worth with a simple once over glance before meeting the dull deep cerulean of his own eyes.

"Are you the artist of this painting?" His voice was deep and commanding yet smooth as silk.

Soubi had to avert his gaze or be lost to those frigid amber eyes.

"Yes."

"I am Takahashi Sesshomaru. I wish to purchase-" He paused, letting his eyes roam over Soubi's figure before returning them to his face. " …... you."

The fighters eyes widened at that.

"Me?"

"Dinner, I want you to join me this evening. I will explain the details of my intentions for you then. Will you be available at six?"

Soubi blinked once then twice, still trying to recover from the shock of this mans previous statement before finally answering.

"Yes."

"Good. You will meet me here."

Two wispy magenta stripes curved around an elegant pale wrist calling attention to the hand that extended offering Soubi a single business card.

Soubi took the card and looked it over. It read: _**Ambrosia, fine dinning & entertainment. Takahashi Sesshomaru (555) 378-9132**_

Finger tips slid gently over Soubi's should, brushing claws against the soft black material of his turtleneck, just hard enough to mark the skin beneath without tearing the shirt. Sesshomaru combed those claws through a few loose tresses of the fighters hair, seeming to gage the quality of the silky dull-platinum strands. Then that deep smooth voice was right against Soubi's ear.

"And do not be late."

This time Soubi couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Heat pooled low and a knot that had been forming in Soubi's stomach tightened. He hadn't even noticed the other man move. He was a fighter, the best fighter, trained to always be on guard. How was it possible for this man to get behind him without Soubi even seeing him move?

Sesshomaru didn't wait for Soubi to answer, when Soubi turned to face him, the taller man and his unmistakably dominant presence were walking away. As if there was no question that Soubi would go meet him. …... And maybe there wasn't.

Soubi stood, watching Sesshomaru disappear from sight, trying to piece together what had just happened. That's when Koi came over with that cheeky suggestive smile of his.

"So? What happened?"

"I …... was … asked to dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Soubi stood in front of an enormous building that looked more like a miniature palace than a restaurant. Ambrosia, a large black and gold sign resting above the entrance announced. He was contemplating turning back but Koi had talked him into going and he had come this far already, it seemed stupid to go back now.

Once inside Soubi was met by a young woman, asking if he had a reservation.

"I was asked to meet Takahashi-sama here."

"Ah we've been expecting you, Agatsuma-san. Right this way please."

Soubi followed the woman to a booth in a less-occupied section of the busy restaurant and took a seat. It was somewhat secluded from the other guests and obviously reserved for important customers.

"Takahashi-sama will be with you shortly, in the mean time please order anything you like, our compliments. Takahashi-sama left instructions for us to accommodate you anyway you please." She smiled a warm, very professional smile while bowing and offering Soubi a menu.

"Thank you." Soubi quietly replied, taking the fine glossy booklet from her outstretched hands.

"May we offer you a drink to start? We carry the finest quality sake."

"Just a water would be fine."

Upon noticing Soubi's scent in the busy restaurant, Sesshomaru snapped his cell phone closed, hanging up on Inuyasha without saying a word, irritated that the hanyou had called yet again seeking permission to remove his chastity device. The demon lord knew his mate would not be able to holdout much longer, though, whether he managed to control his lust or not was of little concern. Sesshomaru intended to punish the pup now either way, for whining so much.

Soubi had ordered a small bowl of udon to go with his water and sat quietly eating and waiting.

Sesshomaru walked silently up behind the booth Soubi was sitting in and casually leaned against it, trailing one clawed hand gently over his shoulders.

"Is it to your liking?"

Soubi's heart was suddenly beating a lot faster, he sat perfectly still under the cool hand resting at the back of his neck but had still been caught off guard yet again. He didn't hear or even see the demon lord approaching, it was as if Sesshomaru had just appeared behind him and those teasing claws were sending shivers down his spine. Soubi had to suppress the urge to moan as an image of them tearing across his back, flashed through his mind.

"Y-Yes." Soubi had to close his eyes when Sesshomaru spoke so close to his ear that he could feel the demon lord's breath against his skin.

"Hn, a glass of water and bit of soup, is this truly all you want? You may order anything you desire." Sesshomaru ran the back of his claws slowly over the bandages that were so expertly wrapped around Soubi's neck, as he spoke.

"Th-thank you, ... I just … am not very hungry."

Sesshomaru gave a single nod, far more interested in what could be under those bandages than what the fighter wanted to eat. However, he decided to resist his impulse to slice through the carefully wrapped gauze and moved to sit opposite of Soubi at the table instead.

A waitress came over, set a cup in front of the demon lord and poured him some tea, then politely asked if he would be ordering anything.

"No."

The young woman bowed and hurried away after that.

Sesshomaru watched Soubi over the brim of the small cup while he took a sip of his tea. It smelled of Indian tea leaves and ginger, which mingled nicely with the fighter's own scent and flustered arousal.

It seemed the artist was struggling with something he wasn't at all accustom to dealing with. He was doing a very good job of hiding it, but Sesshomaru could sense just how distracted Soubi really was.

Soubi had been trained long and hard never to become distracted by pain, he could endure nearly any attack without losing focus for even a second. However, all the training in the world could not have prepared him to focus with this demon sitting in front of him. The so obviously powerful demon, who's presence alone promised the one thing Soubi desired most and had been denied for so long now.

_To be owned._

Sesshomaru could do that with his eyes alone, if he wanted to. One sultry, penetrating look and you belonged to him without question. One look was all it took and you were willingly, helplessly at the demon lord's mercy. That piercing amber gaze could make you completely forget everything and simply give yourself over to those cold commanding eyes.

_Forget everything and everyone._

_Forget the hurt of being useless, unwanted and replaced._

It took a moment but Soubi managed to collect himself and remembered why he was there. The demon lord in front of him had said he wanted to purchase …... _him. _Sesshomaru said he would explain his intentions for Soubi over dinner.

"What ... if I may ask, is it you want to hire me for?"

"We will discus that later, right now I am more interested in tonight. Tell me artist, why do you wear that bandage?"

Sesshomaru knew Soubi was a fighter and that it was possible that he wore the bandage to cover an injury, however the demon lord could sense there was no wound under those bandages … at least no resent one. Before deciding to meet the artist, Sesshomaru made it a point to find out everything there was to know about Soubi, yet somehow this had not come up.

"To cover my name." Soubi replied, unconsciously touching the edge of the gauze.

"Take it off."

Soubi obediently unwrapped the bandage, revealing the word beloved etched into his neck accompanied by a design that wrapped all the way around just above the letters of a thorned vine. The sight of it irritated Sesshomaru and it irritated him even more that something like this had not come up in his research of the fighter.

"And did your sacrifice give you this name?"

Soubi's expression turned sad and blank.

"No, I have no sacrifice, I'm a blank fighter. Seimei gave me this name but he is not my sacrifice."

"Then why did he give you the name?" Sesshomaru asked, taking another sip of his tea, irritated even further now. This Seimei was about to learn that, if you put your name on something you should not let it wonder from your site …... it may be taken from you if you do not keep watch over it.

"Because I was his fighter … but I am useless so he replaced me with a different fighter."

Soubi's scent had changed from the pleasant, flustered arousal to something cold, lonely, and broken and Sesshomaru didn't like it. He wanted the intriguing scent of arousal to be the only thing mingling with Soubi's own scent.

"Do you wish to be useful?" Sesshomaru stood and moved in front of the seat the fighter was in.

"Y-Yes." Soubi timidly answered, confused. Looking up at the demon lord, he found himself staring into those icy amber eyes that could make him forget everything.

"Then come," Sesshomaru offered his hand. "I know of many uses for you."

Soubi took the outstretched hand and followed Sesshomaru out of the restaurant.

Inuyasha growled at his phone, Sesshomaru hung up on him again!

"Fucking bastard!"

He curled over on his side and whimpered, his dick was throbbing hard and crushed in that stupid little plastic cage. Plus he was pissed because that fucking corporate bitch still wouldn't sign the damn contract. He had tried everything Sesshomaru had taught him, if she wouldn't sign tomorrow he was going to stop playing nice and start using Inuyasha tactics. She would either sign in a heart beat or slap him with a law suit and he would lose the contract altogether …... that would be bad …... that would be very bad … Sesshomaru would be pissed … but nothing else was working.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration, Sesshomaru was going to be pissed either way because it was taking so long and he had called so many times. He decided with a determined little huff that if Sesshomaru was going to be pissed off no mater what he did, he might as well enjoy himself while he had the chance.

Using both hands, he grabbed the device imprisoning his desperately needy cock and with one quick tug the plastic broke apart, freeing him from its hellish grip.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Sooo much better."

He gripped his pre-cum slicked length, slowly sliding his hand from base to tip and moaned. With his other hand he flipped open his cell and scrolled through it until he was looking at a picture of his perfect, heartless, bastard of a mate. He bit his lip and moaned louder.

Just thinking about what Sesshomaru might do to him made his cock throb. He pumped himself faster imagining what his punishment would be this time. Would Sesshomaru use his whip? Inuyasha shivered, god he loved the whip.

Would he get a spanking?

"Nnnn." Inuyasha loved those too.

Would he be denied release? He whimpered at that thought. Oh it made him so, so fucking hard when Sesshomaru wouldn't let him cum.

"Ahhh." He stroked faster and propped his phone up on the pillows so he could cup his nuts with his free hand, gently rubbing and squeezing the soft sensitive flesh.

"Ahhhhh!"

Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru would humiliate him again. He remembered his punishment the first time he had been his brash usual self and lost an important client. Sesshomaru had stripped him down, strapped a collar around his neck and shoved a fluffy white, dog tail-anal plug inside him to match his koinu ears. Then the cruel demon lord had put a leash on him and forced him to walk on all fours down a busy street.

_'If you wish to behave as an unthinking beast, then that is how you shall be treated.'_

Remembering that cold, smooth as silk voice sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine and made him moan again.

He gripped himself tighter and stroked faster.

"Ahhhhhh."

Two fingers slid past his lips into his mouth, until they were slick. Then moved to press against the little ring of muscles at his entrance. He gripped himself at the tip, rubbing his thumb roughly over the sensitive crown while the slick digits slid smoothly inside him.

"Haaaaa!" Fuck, that felt soooooooooo good. It had been days since he had felt any pleasure, and this was exactly what he needed if he had any hope of tolerating that corporate cunt tomorrow.

It wasn't enough though, he wanted something bigger, he needed to feel it deeper. After being with Sesshomaru a few fingers just wouldn't cut it.

Inuyasha looked around the room wishing his bastard of a mate would let him take at least one of his toys with him when he went on these trips over seas. The hanyou's attention settled on his luggage and he smirked, there was one thing the demon lord always let him bring. Tessiaga.

It was a bitch getting the demonic ketana through security but well worth the effort.

Inuyasha crawled over the bed, grabbed the sheath to his sword, then rolled back over and grabbed some lotion off the nightstand.

The thick tallow sheath spread him open as it slowly slid inside and when the smooth hard wood rubbed against that certain place, Inuyasha pressed his face into the pillows to muffle his cry of pleasure.

"Mmmmnnnn!"

He closed his eyes and imagined it was Sesshomaru forcing the sheath inside him, holding him down on the bed, while thrusting the slick wood deeper and deeper.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Inuyasha stroked himself harder and faster, rocking his hips up every time he pressed the sheath deeper.

"Ahhh …. Ahhhhh!" Oh he was sooo close. Inuyasha let go of the sheath to rake claws across his chest, his body tensed and his back arched up off the bed.

"Yes …. Ahhhh … Fuck yes!" He bit his lip to keep from moaning to loud as he came.

"Mmmnnnnnnn!" He relaxed back against the mattress as the last spasms of pleasure went through him then sighed in relief.

"Ohhh I needed that."

Soubi rode silently in the hush of Sesshomaru's car. He was vaguely aware that he should not have said yes when the demon lord asked if he wanted to be useful. He was not naive enough to think Sesshomaru didn't intend to use him in a sexual manner, and he was vaguely aware that Ritsuka would most definitely not approve of that, but Soubi didn't have the will to control himself right now.

He had asked, he had _begged_ Ritsuka to take him away from here, so he wouldn't become a despicable person, but Ritsuka had refused. It was funny in an ironic kind of way, if asked Ritsuka would probably say he would never want to be a cruel master, the young neko just didn't understand how cruel he really was to Soubi.

Soubi's greatest desire was to be controlled completely and his masters only wish was for him to be in control of himself. Soubi just couldn't bare it any longer, he had given himself to Ritsuka but the boy refused to have him. For just one night Soubi needed to be out of control, he needed to be used and manipulated, needed to bend completely to another's will, and Sesshomaru could give that to him. That and so much more.

Soubi had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized the car stopped until Sesshomaru got out. When his door opened that elegant clawed hand was once again extended towards him, offering him everything he wanted. Soubi reached out and took the demon lord's hand, when their eyes met, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think, this was the same look a stray dog has in it's eyes when someone offers it food. So hopeful yet uncertain. As if expecting at any moment he would yank his hand away and say, _"just kidding, did you really think anyone would want something like you."_

Sesshomaru closed his fingers around Soubi's wrist and smoothly guided him out of the car. Then with one arm about his shoulders, pressed the fighter's back flush against his own chest and spoke with his lips brushing the fighter's ear.

"When you are with me, Soubi, you will think _only_ of me. I find your scent displeasing when you think of other things." Sesshomaru bit the edge of his ear just hard enough to draw blood.

"Nn." Soubi shuddered and barely suppressed a moan.

"Is that understood?"

All uncertainty was gone, Soubi's eyes were left half lidded and filled with blissful lust. he had to swallow before answering.

"Understood."

There were no nagging thoughts of Ritsuka or Seimei clouding Soubi's mind as he followed Sesshomaru into the magnificent mansion. There was only the euphoric buzz that comes from getting the first taste of your favorite drug. Pain and domination were Soubi's addiction and Sesshomaru was the perfect dealer.

The demon lord led Soubi through many long halls and elaborate rooms until they came to a certain room which Sesshomaru ushered the fighter inside of and closed the door behind them. Soubi found himself staring at an enormous bed draped in blood red silks, which took up the middle of the large room.

"Are you ready to be useful?" Sesshomaru stalked around Soubi, appraising him the way a predator would.

"Yes." Soubi stood perfectly still waiting while the demon lord circled him.

"Undress."

Sesshomaru watched as Soubi obediently began removing his clothes. He ran his fingers over pale lean muscle, a perfectly flat stomach and scars that littered the fighters body like confetti littered the floor at a celebration. He traced a rather long scar that stared at Soubi's right hip and continued all the way up to his left shoulder. Soubi shivered.

"You are familiar with the touch of a whip." Sesshomaru traced another long scar back down. "Did you enjoy receiving these?"

Soubi closed his eyes and breathed a heady sigh when Sesshomaru's teeth found an interest in the scar that wound around his neck.

"Yes." Soubi's careful composure was unraveling quickly. As the last stitch of his clothing dropped to the floor, the proof of his arousal was left bare for the demon lord to see. A moist pearl glistened at the tip for just a moment before it overflowed the little slit and tricked down the swollen organ.

Sesshomaru released the fighters neck, gently laving away the blood that welled up where his teeth had broken the skin before he spoke.

"Would you like more?"

"Please." The plea was breathy and almost a moan.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Please what?"

"Please give me more, anything is fine, just please ... more."

Sesshomaru's smirk spread into a dangerous grin. "You may come to regret those words, artist." The demon lord's poison whip unfurled as he spoke. "I have no intention of going easy on you."

The first strike landed across Soubi's back, searing the skin apart with acidic poison. Soubi inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out and dropped down on one knee. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The next strike caught him across the shoulders.

"Nnn."

Soubi clamped the corner of his lip between his teeth and fell forward bracing himself with both hands on the floor. He could feel warm rivulets of blood trickling down his back. The whip bit into him three more times one right after the other. Soubi grit his teeth until they pierced through his lip, then his mouth fell open and his breath shuddered out in a ragged pant.

"Haaaa."

More and more lashes followed, smooth calculated strikes, one after another, after another. Regardless of the pain, Soubi's cock throbbed and pre-cum seeped from tip to base.

Sesshomaru was intrigued, he had not expected the fighter to withstand the lashing without crying out.

"Get on the bed."

Soubi straightened and stood on trembling legs. He could feel the demon lord's poison spreading through his veins, every movement shifted the muscles in his back and had the nerves screaming but the fighter quickly schooled himself not to show any sign of the pain he was in. He walked with poise over to the bed and slowly crawled onto the mattress.

Soubi waited, the mattress dipped behind him and a cool hand slid around his chest, then a warm soothing tongue was slowly tracing each lacerated wound.

"Nhh."

"You are quite resilient for a mere spell caster."

Sesshomaru captured a hardened nipple and worried it between the tips of his claws, while he carefully laved the deep cuts left by his whip. Soubi closed his eyes and shivered, his breathing became more ragged.

"I want to hear your voice more." The demon lord sunk his teeth into Soubi's shoulder until they scraped on bone.

"Ahh!" Soubi gasped, obeying Sesshomaru despite all his training to remain silent, and moaned when the clawed hand at his nipple trailed lower and found his aching arousal.

Sesshomaru deliberately stroked the rigid organ slow and tauntingly, removing his teeth from Soubi's shoulder and sinking them in the side of his neck.

"Ahhh!"

Sesshomaru continued stroking while his claws and fangs wondered all over the fighters slender body. Soft skin and lean muscle gave way easily to razor sharpness and then was soothed as that doting tongue washed over each wound.

With every new place his flesh was rend open, Soubi's voice would echo around them, paradoxically caught between pleasure and pain. His hips unconsciously rocked forward into the demon lord's talented hand and breathy moans escaped his parted lips.

"Haa … Haaa … Haaa."

When there wasn't a single place left on Soubi's back, shoulders and neck that didn't bare the mark of Sesshomaru's fangs or claws, the demon lord leaned forward to bite along the shell of Soubi's ear.

"Do not hold back, you may cum as many times as you like."

Before Soubi could respond two clawed fingers were shoved into his open mouth and roughly pumped into the wet cavern until they were slick. Once satisfied with the coating, Sesshomaru moved them to circle the little ring of muscles at Soubi's opening.

"Nnnnn."

Soubi bit his lip but couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped him when the first slender digit eased inside.

"Ahhh!" He folded his arms in front of him on the mattress and buried his face to muffle his voice when the demon lord started moving that digit in time to the stroking of his other hand.

While Sesshomaru slowly, carefully coaxed the fighters body open, his tongue continued tracing each place he had pierce or slashed the pale beautiful skin.

Soubi's breath came in erratic pants. "Haaa … Haaa." His hips rocked faster, body tensed and his spine arched. "Ahha … Se-Sesshomaru-sama … ahhh … ahhh!" He gripped the sheet, toes curling and cried out as he came.

"Ahhhhh!"

Sesshomaru continued tending to the wounds on Soubi's back and waited for the fighters body to relax before introducing the second finger, still gently thrusting them inside, enjoying the pulse and grip of the narrow channel.

When Sesshomaru was content with the amount of preparation, he used the slick fluid of Soubi's release to coat himself. Then withdrew his fingers from the snug passage and nudged the blunt crown of his eager sex against the petite opening. He circled the tight little ring before pressing forward.

"Nnnnn!"

Soubi tried to will himself to relax, the demon lord was larger than Ritsu sensei. Even after so many years he vividly remembered the pain of being taken by Ritsu sensei. As the demon lord's thick velvet tip pressed deeper, spreading him wide and wider, further than his body had ever been opened, he noted with a shuddered moan that this was going to be intensely more painful.

Sesshomaru eased forward, slowly sinking deeper inside, allowing his artist time to adjust to the intrusion. The fighter was not so resilient as his hanyou and the demon lord knew he would have to be mindful of that if he did not wish to rend the fighter useless.

Soubi's breath came in shallow pants, his erection had never flagged and now it twitched eagerly where it was nestled against his abdomen. He cried out a lusty moan as the last of the demon lord's length was sheathed inside him.

Sesshomaru slowly stroked the fighter's rigid organ waiting for the blissful, tight heat of his body to become more accommodating.

"Nhhh."

His other hand wondered to Soubi's thigh and carved a crimson path up to his slender hip.

"Ahhhh!"

Soubi grit his teeth and shivered from head to toe, feeling more of his blood trickle down to spill on the sheets.

"This body pleases me, artist. I believe I shall keep it." Sesshomaru growled contently as he began to move.

Soubi could only moan in response, burying his face further into the cradle of his folded arms.

"Ahh … Ahhh!"

Sesshomaru withdrew slowly and gently thrust forward.

"Haaa … Sesshomaru-sama."

Again Sesshomaru withdrew and thrust forward more firmly.

"Ahhh!"

The demon lord began a slow rhythm but did not allow it to continue long. Once certain Soubi could bare it, he changed the angle and regardless of the wounds one clawed hand was forced down on Soubi's back to brace himself while he thrust forward hard.

"Ahhhh!"

The demon lord's thick length was shoved directly into that certain spot that made electric sparks of pleasure race through Soubi, coiling hot in the pit of his stomach and nearly collapsing him onto the bed. The feeling was so intense, Soubi never noticed the lethal claws slicing through all the fresh wounds on his back as Sesshomaru thrust faster.

"Ahhh … Ahhh … Ahhh!"

The fighter went rigid with pleasure and threw his head back as the second orgasm rode over him.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama!"

Panting and weak from the euphoric daze, Soubi braced himself on trembling arms, rocking into the pendent thrust of the demon lord's hips.

Sesshomaru breathed a heady sigh as the grip and flutter of Soubi's insides tightened around him. He pumped harder and faster into the silky heat enveloping him, absently tracing the new cuts on Soubi's back with his tongue while he worried hard nipples between his fingers, mercilessly teasing and flicking them.

"Nnnn!"

The demon lord's hands were the only thing that kept Soubi from falling forward when his arms gave out. Sesshomaru leaned back pulling Soubi with him so the fighter straddled his lap, back resting against the demon lord's chest.

Sesshomaru held his artist close, thrusting up into the tight glove of his body harder and faster, pleased at easily being able to rake his claws down all that pale immaculate skin. He bit along the column of Soubi's neck and lazily stroked him, letting his hand slowly glide up and down the taut slick flesh.

Soubi was completely undone, all he could manage to do was voice his pleasure and hold on while he was taken harder and harder.

"Ahh … Ahhh … Ahhh!"

Sesshomaru's claws roamed Soubi's chest stomach and thighs, decorating them with crimson slashes while he drove the fighter further and further into elation and edged closer to his own completion.

"Ahha Sesshomaru-sama … Sesshomaru-sama … Sesshomaru-sama."

Soubi had never been so caught between bliss and agony before in his life, it was intoxicating and purely addictive. This was his heaven and Sesshomaru was his god and Soubi couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure coming closer and closer to his release, he thrust faster and more erratically. Nearly at his peek he shoved Soubi down on the mattress and pounded into him. Soubi heard the whip crack just before the searing beam of energy coiled around his throat and Sesshomaru pulled it tight like a choker collar.

Soubi couldn't make a sound and his vision swam as the whip burned into his neck but he didn't care. When the demon lord swelled inside him, Soubi's whole body quaked with pleasure. The orgasm hit him hard and at the same time Sesshomaru bit into his shoulder and spilled himself deep in the fighter's core.

Soubi could feel his heart pounding, poison and adrenalin rushing through his vanes but it all seemed so far away. There was a blurry haze of pleasure overriding everything, he felt so light, like he was floating and gentle waves were licking at his body as he drifted into the gray that was swallowing him up. He realized just before blacking out that it wasn't waves, it was Sesshomaru's soothing tongue licking away the sting and burn of his wounds. Then … nothing.

When Soubi woke, he could tell that it was morning and for a few fleeting seconds he thought he was home. However when his groggy consciousness focused a little more he discovered he was tucked comfortably in a bed he had never seen before … in a room he had never seen before. The startling thing was that everything else in the room belonged to him from his small apartment.

Soubi blinked and tried to make sense of what he was seeing, when he couldn't he decided to sit up instead. That turned out to be a mistake because every muscle in his body groaned in protest of the movement.

Then Soubi remembered Sesshomaru, with a smile and a content sigh he flopped back on the bed. He decided he really didn't care why he and all his stuff were in a room he had never seen, whatever the reason may be, it wasn't nearly as important as the memory of what the demon lord had done to him.

Soubi pushed the blankets back off of his still naked body expecting to see bloody gashes littering his skin but there was nothing. There were no cuts or marks at all, in fact he was shocked to find that there weren't even any scars.

Ignoring the ache of his muscles Soubi got out of bed and went over to a mirror that hung on the back of the door. He stood staring dumbfounded into the reflective glass for some moments before, as if not believing his own eyes, he had to reach up and touch his neck.

Just as his reflection showed, there was nothing, absolutely nothing but pale smooth skin, his name was completely gone! Every scar and mark he had carried for close to ten years now was gone, like they had simply been erased.

Just then the handle turned, Soubi had to back up as the door opened and Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"I see you are awake."

Careless of the fact that he was still nude, Soubi was too shocked to articulate more than a single word. Staring up at the demon lord he touched his neck where the scar used to be.

"How?"

"I removed those unsightly marks."

"How?" Soubi was confused.

"Like this." Sesshomaru grabbed Soubi by the chin and tilted his head up, then licked his way from the fighter's collar bone to his jaw line. "Dog demon saliva is the strongest healing agent."

The demon lord pulled a small case from his pocket and opened it for the fighter to see.

"I want this to be the only thing to don your neck from now on, Soubi, and you will wear it at all times."

Soubi's eyes dilated at the command and he whispered a breathy, "understood."

Inside the case was a thin ebony cord with a little silver pendent that hung from it. Sesshomaru clasped the small elegant choker around Soubi's neck and let him examine it in the mirror. The silver pendent was actually an intricate design of the kangi that made up Sesshomaru's name ensconced by a crescent moon on one side and a tiny butterfly on the other.

"You belong to me now, Soubi. I am the only one you will obey, I am the only one you will serve."

Soubi shivered from head to toe and his cock, which was quite visible without any clothing, now stood at full attention.

"Understood."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Japan, an angry pouting Ritsuka glared at his cell phone which had not rang in two whole days. He was slightly startled when it suddenly lit up with the name Agatsuma-Soubi and the ring tone started sounding.

"You finally decided to call?" Ritsuka asked irritably.

"Geez, is that any way to answer your phone?" Koi asked, sounding just as irritated.

"Who … Who is this?"

"I'm one of Sou-chan's class mates. He left his phone the other day and today he never showed up for class. I was just wondering if you've seen him?"

Ritsuka's irritation quickly shifted to concern. That would explain why Soubi hadn't answered any of his calls.

"No, I haven't seen him. I'll go check his apartment."

Ritsuka was pretty sure at least Natsou and Youji would know where Soubi had gone. He was worried that Soubi had gotten into another fight without him. He remembered how strange the fighter had been acting the other day and was kicking himself now for not looking further into it and finding out what had happened.

"Don't bother," Koi's voice interrupted. "I've already been there, his apartment is completely empty. Even those two chibis are gone."

"Natsou and Youji are gone too?"

"Ritsuka-kun, everything is gone. The building is empty."

"But that's impossible, Soubi never said anything about moving. Something's wrong."

"I have a bad feeling that you're right. Can you meet me at the train station?"

"Yes."

Koi only knew one person who was ever responsible for Sou-chan up and disappearing for days, but Seimei was dead wasn't he? That meant someone else was responsible for his friend's disappearance. Koi was starting to think it had been a mistake to push Soubi into going and having dinner with that high class business man from yesterday. Takahashi-sama wasn't it?

Little did Koi and Ritsuka know, they were not the only ones wondering where Soubi had gone. Seimei had infiltrated the seven voices academy that night only to discover, his fighter was not there. Seimei was furious, he had planed the encounter perfectly, Soubi should have been there.

The sacrifice's tail twitched angrily back and forth. Soubi was his fighter, he had even gone so far as to carve his name into Soubi's neck so he would never forget to whom he belonged. Seimei irritably flipped open his phone to contact Nisei and plot his next move. It would take longer than he wanted but he had every intention of getting his fighter back and seeing that whoever was responsible for his disappearance, received proper punishment.

A/N Oh Seimei how wrong you are XD Sorry it took so long, I just could not get a feel for Soubi's character. I still don't think I did very well, but hopefully someone more talented will feel inspired to do a Sess/Soubi fic, cuz I really think those two are great together ^.^ It may take me a while to post the next chapter but I do plan on continuing this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
